


Titanium White

by newbalenciaga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fine Arts student AU, M/M, Painter Jeonghan AU, mentions of blood but not really, there's meanie if you squint enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbalenciaga/pseuds/newbalenciaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can't take someone who knows anything but to paint very seriously. </p><p>Well, that's what Jeonghan thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only White Stuff You Need

**Author's Note:**

> aka: painter/fine arts student!jeonghan and art store cashier!seungcheol
> 
> also known as: idk what kind of au i'm writing, but i gotta quench the thirst
> 
> also known as: yes it happened to me in real life but it was a small crush thing idk ksdfbgksjdbgksjdg

_ “Just where the hell is the art store?”  _ Yoon Jeonghan, 21, Fine Arts student major in Painting, said in his head as he stares around the second floor of the mall, spending 2 minutes walking around, looking at every single store in the mall for the art supplies store. He’s now standing in the middle of the floor, fidgeting through his phone, checking the store’s branches at their website, while mumbling about how inconsistent the speed of the mall’s wifi is. On his right stands Kim Mingyu, 20, Foreign Service student major in Diplomacy  and Jeonghan’s dorm mate, checks the time on his phone.   
  
“Hyung, maybe–“   
  
“Shush, Kim Mingyu. I won’t stop and shut up until I bought all the art supplies I need before you leave me alone to your date with your sloth just like always.”   
  
“Ah,” the younger grinned, “someone’s eating a spoonful of salt lately.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“Seriously, hyung. If you cut up with that gore-psychopath-whatever the fuck is that obsession of yours, and just be nice to people even for 5 minutes, maybe today you ended up shopping for a paint tube or more with your boyfriend right now.”    
  
Well, it’s true.    
  
Jeonghan may look like he’s an angel who fell down on earth thanks to his trademark long and blonde hair but he is actually the complete opposite. He is the type to always watch gore on his 36-inch flat screen (with Mingyu’s constant side comments like “Oh, hyung. Not again…”) and always looks for gore (and porn) on Tumblr, aside from the usual things (aesthetics, music, movie gifs, street fashion, etc.). He is also known—both at his department and on the internet—for his paintings of distorted people, neon-bright colors, the way he names them, and the topic of his paintings (mostly suicide, sex, insecurities, name it.). He is also known by his occasional changes of hair colors. Most notable one would be his Harley Quinn-inspired hair-do, which he wore for a semester (because, seriously, he’s an arts student, for fuck’s sake.) Zero fucks were given during the entire duration of the semester. During their first two weeks as dorm mates, Mingyu was worried for Jeonghan at first thanks to his interests. He thought Jeonghan just went through a break-up hence his psychopath-ish likings, but as weeks and months have passed, that’s just what Jeonghan likes and Mingyu understands.   
  
But Jeonghan, too, has his own share of heartache. His last relationship was with Joshua Hong, 21, also a Fine Arts major in Painting. They were together for 6 months. The relationship ended after an on-the-spot painting contest they both joined. Joshua insisted Jeonghan to join with him, which Jeonghan didn’t really want to but went with it anyway, then Jeonghan won 1st place and Joshua second. Joshua broke up with him because of it. It took Jeonghan a month and 3 paintings in a huge canvas (“It’s my other way of saying ‘Fuck you’ to him”, Jeonghan said when Mingyu asked about the paintings) to get over with the stupid break-up.   
  
“Whatever,” Jeonghan sighed “I found it. It says they’re at the 1st floor near the supermarket entrance. Let’s go.” And off the two figures went.   
  
-   
  
“I’d like an acrylic paint in Titanium White. Yeah, the conditioner-sized one.” Jeonghan said to the sales lady. He proceeds to the cashier and his eyeballs looked like they’re about to remove his eye sockets any minute now. In front of him is a guy, probably an inch taller than him, dark-haired, pale with rosy complexion, doe eyes, and a picture-perfect smile that’s paired up with a dimple on his cheek.    
  
"So, you ran out of white paint, too?"   
  
Oh,  _ fuck _ .    
  
Jeonghan thought he’s looking at a god.   
  
Plus the way his white shirt hang loosely on his chest isn’t helping Jeonghan to bring him back to reality, either. And he swore that he’s not drooling on the inside and staring at him for a long time. Or so he thought.   
  
“Uhm, Sir,” Seungcheol (according to his name tag) said “is that all?”   
  
Jeonghan snaps back to reality.   
  
“Uhm,” Jeonghan panics. Jeonghan was never like this at his favorite art store. Hell, he never remember the last time he saw the cashier (he must be new) “Do you have, uhm, a set of thin brushes?” and Jeonghan cursed under his breath. What the fuck was that? You just bought them last week-   
  
"Yeah," the cashier smiled and went to the brushes part of the counter "we have a lot here, there's a lot of set we have synthetic ones we have-"   
  
"I'm taking the synthetic one"   
  
"Alrighty, then." the cashier smiled again and Jeonghan swore he wants to poke his dimple so bad.    
  
"You know, Titanium White isn't the only white stuff you need..." Jeonghan almost snorted and even blushing a bit and Seungcheol chuckled at the sight. Both of them laughed in unison.   
  
"Seungcheol, by the way."   
  
"I'm Jeonghan." and Jeonghan swore he saw Seungcheol beaming him a smile. He's still eyeing the cashier after the transaction and packing his purchases. He was about to get the bag and leave until the cashier grabbed Jeonghan on his arm and stopped him.   
  
"Hey, before you go," Seungcheol grabs a pen and Jeonghan quirks his eyebrows "I'm going to ask you something" Seungcheol starts writing down numbers on Jeonghan's receipt.    
  
"Call me sometime. I would love to go on a date with you. If you want to, though." he gave Jeonghan his receipt with Seungcheol's number written at the back.   
  
"I'll see." Jeonghan smiled "I have to go. Bye, Seungcheol! Thank you!" and Jeonghan left the store, and taps Mingyu who was waiting outside the store.   
  
"What took you foreve—Oh my god hyung why are you blushi—"   
  
"Alright, lover boy. You're free to go."


	2. The Warmth I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LÉON - Treasure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRRDB9nzMyQ

_I don’t know is all you have say_

_All I want is honesty from you lately_

_You don’t care, acting so indifferent_

_And you know it, yeah you know it_

 

Jeonghan resigns from painting, hands tired from mixing paints and brushing through the canvas. He’s exhausted, tired, even sleepy.

 

_So many reasons for you and I_

_To go and leave_ _one and other behind_

_I don’t know why, like ooh, like ooh_

_All of the times that you fucked my head_

_Go on and do that with another instead_

_Cause I don’t know why, like ooh, like ooh_

 

As the speakers continue to play the song, Jeonghan, drained and hands dirty with acrylic paint, slumps himself onto the couch. He closed his eyes for a bit.

 

It was a long day for him. So far, he finished about 5 paintings out of 12 since the day he bought the damn Titanium White paint (and the damn cashier). He has an upcoming solo thesis exhibit next month and he’s halfway finished with preparations thanks to smooth transactions and sponsors (also known as: Mingyu’s mother, who is the owner of the exhibit hall for Jeonghan’s exhibit, among many others) and also halfway through in finishing his artworks.

 

Although Jeonghan loves the thing he currently does since it’s his passion, he sometimes forgets that he needs time to go outside his dormitory and have some fresh air. But whatever, painting is his world, after all. His escape. Wanderland, even.

 

And then he opens his eyes.

 

Maybe he does need some fresh air.

 

So he got up and fixes his hair and getting ready to go out. He was about to leave the house when he found a paper inside his clear phone case. It has a nice hand writing, embedded with a number and a name, Seungcheol, on it.

 

Seungcheol.

 

And then he remembered the handsome cashier again. The godly-looking cashier who just dead-ass told him that there are other things aside from Titanium White that Jeonghan needs. The gorgeous cashier who Jeonghan really swore he was drooling to the point that he thought he flooded the store with his drools. That one, gorgeous cashier. The one who works at his favorite art store. The _cashier_ -

 

“Well, maybe going out even for a while with someone isn’t that bad.” and he texted Seungcheol, his plan, the time and place of their first get together. In a matter of a second, the cashier replied with “Okay! See you soon. <3” and Jeonghan went out to the museum

 

-

 

Jeonghan arrived surprisingly early than he thought he would. He went inside the museum and look through all of the artworks, one by one. Then he took some photos and sometimes shares some of them on his Snapchat. He continues to look around and take photos until someone went closer to him and said in low tone:

 

“You know what? How about you and me go out by the pool and brush up on our strokes?"

 

Jeonghan turned around and smack the stranger, only to realize that the owner of the voice is no other than the Seungcheol himself. Jeonghan can feel the hotness on his cheeks, which he hopes the cashier didn’t noticed.

 

“Hi,” the cashier said, “sorry for making you wait. Oh, these are for you.” He hands a stem of rose to the painter and beams him a smile. Jeonghan swore that his hair covered the fact that he is blushing like mad.

 

“Thank you,” _Yoon Jeonghan, for the love of god please calm the fuck down and stop blushing like mad_ “and no, it’s okay.” And as they were about to resume their art viewing...

 

“Hey, Jeonghan.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Do you have an audio tour? Because I want to hear all about you.”

 

“Shut up.” And they both giggle in unison.

 

Jeonghan, when on museum dates, usually express his opinions on a certain artwork. But sometimes what his dates always do was to nod and nod and leave no comment, just so they can finish early and they could fuck instead, and sadly Jeonghan will know that his date is only after his junk.

 

But Seungcheol was different. He’s chatty, but in an interestingly good way. Jeonghan learned that Choi Seungcheol is a Fine Arts student major in Advertising and works part-time at the art store. His dorm building is two blocks away from Jeonghan’s, where he shares it with his roommate, Jeon Wonwoo, Fine Arts student major in Film. His parents are real estate agents, and he took Fine Arts instead of Commerce because Commerce irks him so much. Seungcheol hobbies are listening to music, write songs (under his pen name, ‘S.Coups’) and posts them online, read books, and play soccer. He also owns a blog, where he post all of his music, adventures, opinions, and his outfits. As for past relationship? None. But he was proud to tell his story on how his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung, Performing Arts student, got out of the friendzone of Lee Jihoon, Music student.

 

There are times in their date that they both agree on one thought (“This one is too...bold, for my liking” “Well, it does have a bold artwork name so”) and there are times when both have a different view on the artwork (“There’s nothing special about this one.” “Yes, there is.” “No, there isn’t. Like, where’s the “Spice of Life” in this geometric mess?”). And sometimes they bicker at other couples (“Look at the girl, that whiny little whore, begging the life out of his daddy to go out of the museum and have wild, exotic sex.” “Jeonghan, you might wanna tone it down a little…she can hear you...”) And it relieves all the stresses Jeonghan has. Jeonghan finds it relaxing when he is debating with someone on a light topic.

 

As they were about to enter the statues section, Jeonghan’s legs wobbled, and holds onto Seungcheol arms.

 

“OH MY GOD SEUNGCHEOL NO NO NO FUCK NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO INSIDE”

 

“Why? They have a duplicate of David and-”

 

“I’m scared of sculptures okay my heart dropped whenever I see-”

 

“What?! Why?”

 

“Because they’re so big and so detailed and they stare at your soul and…they’re creepy, okay so-Seungcheol let me go!” Jeonghan struggles to let go of Seungcheol’s hold on his wrist, but it was strong. The painter had no choice but to follow along. They went inside and Seungcheol drags Jeonghan on his front and he puts his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

 

Jeonghan feels two things: the blush creeping on his face, and the warmth of Seungcheol’s back hug. It’s warmer than all of the hugs he ever received.

 

The warmth they shared. It feels like home.

 

Seungcheol was the home that Jeonghan needed.

 

-

 

They’re inside the lift of Jeonghan’s dorm building. Concluded with fingers intertwined and Jeonghan’s head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder, this has been the best date Jeonghan ever had. They went out of the lift, all giggles and whispers and small punches, and now they stand outside Jeonghan’s dorm.

 

“So,” said the painter as he looks for his keys, “I had a really wonderful time. Thank you and good night, Seungcheollie.”

 

And he opens the door when Seungcheol hold the door knob.

 

“Wait! You forgot something!”

 

“What is it-“ and he felt Seungcheol’s lips pressed onto his. Jeonghan frozed for a second but he responded. It was a sweet, chaste, passionate kiss. Jeonghan’s hands was about to reach Seungcheol’s ass when the cashier broke it off.

 

“You’re welcome and good night, Jeonghannie.” And the cashier left Jeonghan hanging, wanting more, and melting.

 

Jeonghan got inside with a huge grin, and being greeted with Mingyu watching America’s Next Top Model, off to his room, freshened up, and drowns into a deep slumber and dreamt of the cashier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu had the kiss on tape, by the way. For Jeonghan forgot that they have a CCTV camera.

 

Don’t worry. Jeonghan doesn’t know.

 

-

 

Weeks have passed and the two have been inseparable. Seungcheol would go to Jeonghan’s dorm along with the supplies he needed. While Jeonghan paints, Seungcheol always makes sure that Jeonghan doesn’t skip his meals and that he gets enough sleep. Seungcheol never leaves Jeonghan’s dorm without putting him to sleep, being fed and fresh from shower. There are also days when he stays overnight and spoils Jeonghan with kisses and cuddles (and sometimes joins Jeonghan on his gore movie marathon even though he doesn’t like watching those because he’s scared. Don’t worry, he survived.) and leaves at 6AM, always bidding Mingyu a ‘good morning’ and a ‘good bye’.

 

For Jeonghan, some times you need Titanium White in your colorful palette of life for the warmth that you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for leaving comments and kudos! I haven't beta'ed this yet so I apologize for the mistakes in grammar in advanced!
> 
> Also, feel me to talk to me on twitter! :) @coupsranda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! This is the first time I wrote a JeongCheol fic and also the first time I post on AO3! Please leave good/honest comments and kudos I appreciate all of them! The whole art store cashier!seungcheol and painter/fine arts student!jeonghan was a head canon I didn't even think that it'll end up as a fanfic. Yay! lol
> 
> Huge 'Thank You' for Ai, my big sister from a different mother, for beta-ing this fic. Love you, ate!!!
> 
> So, uh, yeah. A dull chapter, I know. But I will update soon! If you wanna keep in touch, my twitter is @coupsranda :)


End file.
